


Never Introduce Scott to Lawrence

by Bubbly12



Series: The Adventures Of Adam and Scott [3]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight Lives, Friendship, Lawrence cares for Adam, M/M, Slow Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, scott being an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly12/pseuds/Bubbly12
Summary: Adam finally talks to Lawrence and realizes that it's best that he never meets his friend Scott.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Scott Tibbs, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Series: The Adventures Of Adam and Scott [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001544
Kudos: 11





	Never Introduce Scott to Lawrence

Adam didn’t know if it was a good idea to introduce Scott to Lawrence. With Scott already involving him in a murder plot and being well...an asshole. So he never went through with it and it was better that way. Adam and Lawrence were already polar opposites and would have never interacted with each other before the bathroom. But after convincing himself to try to talk to Lawrence, Adam went back to the hospital and waited inside his car until he spotted Lawrence leaving the hospital. 

It was awkward to say the least. The man was surprised to see him and said he was glad to know he recovered. Adam felt the same way and asked if Lawrence’s family was doing okay after the ordeal they went through. Lawrence said that both his wife and daughter were unharmed and that they were safe. Unfortunately, he and his wife filed for a divorce. They tried to make it work, but the marriage was already falling apart and what happened was too much for her. Lawrence said that after the bathroom he came out a changed man and his new outlook of life didn’t sit well with Allison. Adam thought that was a little strange, but made no comment on it. He didn’t really know Lawrence before the bathroom, so he couldn’t really tell the difference. Lawrence still seemed to be calm and well collected. Adam was glad to see that Lawrence was doing alright and was about to leave until Lawrence invited him to have a coffee. 

It went well, great actually. Adam couldn’t describe it, but when he was in Lawrence company he felt more at ease. After the bathroom, he felt paranoid especially when he would check the news and it was all about Jigsaw. When he spoke with Lawrence about his fears, he was understanding. Well obviously he was there, he went through the same thing but worse because he cut off his own foot and his family was in danger. After that conversation, they agreed to more frequent meetups and Adam was even invited to Lawrence’s apartment. 

Soon they began growing even closer that Adam couldn’t stand the thought of losing Lawrence. There was just one problem and that was the constant ringing of Adam’s cell phone. Adam and Lawrence could just be sitting next to each other on the couch watching a movie and enjoying each other’s company until the loud ring is heard.

“Someone must be missing you.” Lawrence said jokingly and Adam just sighed.

“Something like that.” He looked at the phone and saw Scott’s name, “Sorry, I have to take this.” 

Adam went to another room to take the call.

“Hello-”

“Fucker where are you! I thought we agreed to meet up and discuss the plan!” Scott yelled and Adam was pretty sure Lawrence heard.

“Keep your damn voice down and I said we would meet at your place at ten.” Adam answered.

“Have you even checked the time? It’s already ten thirty! You just blew me off! Again!” Scott shouted on the phone. Then there was a knock on the door and it was Lawrence.

“Adam is everything okay?” Lawrence asked cautiously. 

“Everything’s fine don’t worry.” Adam said to ease the tension and angrily whispered to Scott, “I’ll be there so stop bitching.” He hung up the phone before Scott shouted out an insult.

When he opened the door he was faced with a worried Lawrence. 

“I heard shouting, are you sure everything is alright?” He asked again, and something about Lawrence being worried about him made Adam feel very happy. It was nice to have someone worry about him.

“It’s all good, but I have to go. I promised my friend Scott that I would help him with a personal project and he just called me to let me know I was late.” Adam told him. But the expression on Lawrence’s face showed that he didn’t believe Adam was telling the truth. 

“This Scott, is he the one that you said stabbed you with a rusty nail when you two were kids?” Lawrence questioned Adam again. It seemed to catch Adam off guard because he was shocked that Lawrence remembered that.

“I can’t believe you still remember that, but yeah that was my friend Scott.” Adam said, “Right before I was kidnapped, I promised him that I would take a photoshoot for his band and he was pretty pissed off at me for not showing up.” 

“It wasn’t your fault you missed it, didn’t you let him know what happened?” Lawrence asked, 

“I did, but it wasn't a good enough excuse. Scott’s the type of guy who believes the world revolves around him.” Adam answered, but then noticed the miffed expression Lawrence had. “It’s not a big deal, I’m used to it.”

“Doesn’t seem fair to me.You go through a traumatic experience and your ‘friend’ is angry at that you missed a photoshoot?” Lawrence said, his tone sounding disapprovingly. 

Adam didn’t know why, but he felt like he had to defend Scott. He appreciated Lawrence’s concern, but he doesn’t understand the friendship that Adam and Scott had. 

“I know, but he’s technically been my ‘best friend’ for years. If he hated me we’d never have lasted this long.” Just at that moment he said that, Adam’s phone rang again. “Look I gotta go, let’s do this again next week right?”

“Right.” Lawrence agreed reluctantly. Yeah, it’s best if Adam never introduces the two.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Next one shot, I'll introduce them. Lol!


End file.
